The present invention pertains to curable compositions containing polyglycidyl ethers of a polyphenol and halogenated bisphenols.
Compositions containing glycidyl ethers of bisphenols and halogenated bisphenols have been employed in the preparation of electrical laminates. However, they are usually lacking in one or more properties such as thermal performance, moisture resistance and high temperature mechanical strength and the like.
The present invention provides a curable composition which results in cured compositions having an improvement in one or more of the properties selected from thermal stability, glass transition temperature, elevated temperature mechanical strength, moisture resistance, chemical resistance and toughness and the like.